Analysis of chemical samples may be performed using chromatography, spectroscopy, or a combination of both. Chromatography, which includes various techniques well-known to those of ordinary skill in the art (e.g., column chromatography, thin-layer chromatography, etc.), generally involves the separation of a chemical mixture into its constituent components. Spectroscopy is a known method of determining one or more properties of a sample of matter by observing the interaction of electromagnetic radiation with the sample. Generalized analysis techniques, utilizing the principles of chromatography, spectroscopy, or both, currently exist to analyze a wide variety of chemical samples including cannabis samples.
However, conventional generalized analysis techniques for determining the concentration of cannabinoids, such as Tetrahydrocannabinol (THC) and Cannabidiol (CBD), in chemical samples (e.g., cannabis samples) involve several drawbacks. Because the process is not specifically tailored to the cannabinoids of interest, the process is needlessly wasteful, involves extraneous equipment, and often requires a trained expert in chemical analysis. Accordingly, there is a need for a system that can easily be operated by an unskilled person and that is specifically designed to analyze the concentration of one or more cannabinoids of interest in a given sample.